


Utterly Clueless

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Eli thinks she's sick, but doesn't even consider that she could be lovesick





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're a clever elichika, I'm sorry I made you a ditz

Eli could feel her hand trembling as she stood at the entrance to the Student Council Room, hand planted on the knob. Her palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy. She felt like she was going to vomit already, and all Nozomi doing was filing papers.

_Ughh why am I feeling this way? It’s just Nozomi…_

She gazed at her fellow third year through the window, the mere sight of her purple twin-tails enough to make Eli’s heart go doki doki. Her emerald-green eyes were magnetic, attracting the blonde’s gaze, and Eli felt herself getting more restless the more she stared at her best friend. She didn’t dare think of how she’d fare if she stepped into the room, and she quickly fled the scene, her loud footsteps eliciting an upwards glance from the preoccupied girl.

* * *

“Maki-chan, I need your expert medical opinion,” huffed Eli.

“Eh, are you sick, Eli?” Maki quickly stuffed her last book into her locker before turning her attention to the blonde. Her expression quickly shifted to cynicism. “Did you just run here?”

“That’s not important.” Eli composed herself before sharing her self-diagnosis. “I think I’m allergic to Nozomi,” she deadpanned.

“Huh?” Maki’s face conveyed her actual reaction, more of a “are you on drugs”.

“I’m serious!” Eli cried out. She clutched her chest, her genuinely worried expression directed at the first year.

The redhead had no choice but to indulge her upperclassman. “Ok, well, what makes you say that?”

Eli’s voice dropped to a low whisper. “Every time I’m near her my heart starts racing, I get all hot and sweaty and itchy, and it only goes away once she’s out of my sight…”

The redhead could feel her eyes roll all the way to the back of her head.

_Are you fucking kidding me_

She continued to play along, all the while trying to pry more information out of the blonde. “You’ve literally been around each other night and day for three years. And you’re just now noticing these things?” She mentally braced herself for whatever insane bullshit the blonde would spew out next.

“Well, um, it first started a couple weeks ago. Nozomi and I were getting parfaits on the way home from school…and…I don’t know…she was just watching me eat, but I started getting all hot and nervous. At one point, our hands touched when we were both reaching for the napkins, and by then, I was all itchy and my heart started racing and-”

The blonde looked up to see her kouhai flushed, her hand pressed to her face.

“What? What is it?” she inquired.

Maki could feel herself boiling over on the inside. “Just…give me a moment to process this.”

_Geez, this girl_ actually _thinks she’s fucking allergic to her best friend. And here I was thinking Nico was ignorant when it came to this stuff_

The redhead couldn’t decide. Should she knock some common sense into this useless lesbian or continue with the charade?

_Wait! Maybe she’s gullible enough…_

“Ok, Eli, I think I know how to treat your allergy,” Dr. Nishikino stated, matter-of-factly. She tried to stifle her laughter in preparation of what she was about prescribe. “You have to kiss her.”

The blonde looked at her, wide eyed. “Come, again?”

“Ki-su,” the redhead spelled out, “like, on the lips.”

The blonde’s face grew to a Maki-esque shade of red. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Maki didn’t let her resolve waver. “Yep, it’s the only way.” She quickly added, “You might still feel some of the symptoms immediately afterwards, but they’ll soon go away.”

The readhead burst into a silent fit of laughter as she saw the blonde’s expression go from apprehensive to determined. “...Ok, I’ll do it. Thanks, Maki-chan.”

* * *

**Today** 12:16 PM  
**Eli:** Nozomi, walk home from school together?  
  
**Today** 12:17 PM  
**Nozomi:** sure!  
  
**Nozomi:** parfaits??  
  
**Today** 12:32 PM  
**Eli:** sure  
  


* * *

“I haven’t seen you all day, Elicchi!” Nozomi was waiting by the gate by the time Eli arrived.

“Y-yeah, I’ve been busy, is all…”

The two began the trek to the café, the blonde feeling increasingly nervous. She stared at the ground as she walked, taking care not to get too close to the girl on her left.

“Something the matter, Elicchi?” Eli flinched at the broken silence.

_Shit, it doesn’t take spiritual powers to see I’m not genki. Keep it together, Elichika_

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about!” Eli could tell her purple-haired friend didn’t buy it, but was relieved when she wasn’t pressed any further.

The two walked the rest of the way to the tune of Nozomi’s humming. Oddly, it was enough to calm Eli’s nerves. And as she made sure to keep a strict middle-school-dance distance from Nozomi, she was actually feeling fine. They’d get to the café, get some nice counter seats so they wouldn't have to face each other, and---

_Damn, I forgot about the kiss!_

Panic started to set in as she was bombarded by a cascade of familiar ailments, dramatic music starting to play in her mind, drowning out Nozomi’s voice. Sweat started to trickle down her brows, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her vision started to blur as she felt her forehead reach a fever pitch. She needed something to douse her symptoms.

 

“One chocolate parfait please!” she all but shouted, as the two approached the counter of the café. Nozomi couldn’t help but look on nervously as the blonde fidgeted beside her. Eli glanced over at Nozomi to see if she could gauge her reaction to her obvious restlessness. She decided she’d rather not wait there with the purple-haired girl. She hurried off, “I’ll find us a table!!!”

A buzz in her pocket distracted Nozomi from watching Eli zoom away. She pulled out her phone to find Maki had texted her.

**Today** 4:49 PM  
**Character B:** Just go along with it, she's fine  
  


The twin-tailed girl chuckled softly to herself, relieved.

The parfait wasn’t enough, she needed more. Eli glanced at the girl in front of her. Nozomi was calmly eating her parfait, the worried look she wore before replaced by slight amusement at Eli’s antics.

_Does she think I’m crazy??? It doesn’t matter, nothing will change unless I kiss her!_

Eli entered full-on stare mode as Nozomi felt the pair of eyes on her. “What’s up, Elicchi?”

This was it, no more thinking about it, she just had do it. Her face was beyond red at this point, she was sweaty and numb and still thinking about it and---

 

_*chu*_

 

She pulled her lips back as her eyes met the girl in front of her. Nozomi had a surprised look on her face, her cheeks the slightest shade of pink.

The blonde was mortified. “Nozomi, I can explain, I---”

The purple-haired girl took hold of her collar, pulling her in as their lips met for a second, more intimate kiss. Eli felt her heart beating out of her chest. As she came down from her high, her body felt warm, a soothing warmth. One by one, her symptoms faded, a miraculous feat considering her eyes were still locked with the vibrant green irises in front of her. She was speechless; the kiss worked.

* * *

“Maki-chan!” The redhead looked up from her book as the tall blonde stood before her. “It worked! Thanks so much for the advice!”

The first-year could only stare in bewildered amazement, as the blonde dashed off. “Yeah, any time, Eli.”

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes. “Parfaits today, Nozomi?”

“Eh? We just had parfaits yesterday,” Nozomi replied, with a laugh.

“But that chocolate parfait really hit the spot, I could go for another one!” the blonde argued, excitedly.

A sly smile crept across Nozomi’s face. “I mean, if I get to kiss Elicchi again, I’m all for it.”

Eli’s cheeks immediately flushed as she struggled with her response. “I…I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to that…” she smiled shyly at her best friend who couldn’t help but swoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably study for my exam in ten hours, ok bye


End file.
